powered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazan (Hunter × Hunter)
' Zazan' was a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader, who, after the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, proclaimed herself a Queen and set out to form her own colony. Powers and Abilities Powers Poisonous Stinger: Zazan's scorpion-like stinger contained a neurotoxin that could incapacitate a pro-Hunter in an instant. According to Rammot, creatures stung by it normally slept for about a month. Enhanced Strength: Zazan possessed a high degree of physical strength which rivaled Feitan's, the fifth strongest Phantom Troupe member in arm-wrestling. She was able to block his armed charge with her stinger, as well as to rip it off just by pulling with both hands. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zazan was fast enough to match Feitan in speed before the latter warmed up. She saw through his attempt to block her vision with his umbrella and quickly spotted him as he attempted to launch a sneak attack on her, dodging his offensive, although only just barely. Her stinger attacks were at least as fast as his swordplay, and she was able to create an opening an land a kick on him. Her speed caused Kalluto to remark she was in a different league from him, as he had a hard time following her movements. Even when Feitan eventually became faster than her, Zazan managed to follow his movements and counter his slashes. Enhanced Durability: Even in her normal form, Zazan had a very durable body, as a bullet fired at point-blank range only succeeded in putting a scratch on her face. Her stinger was able to withstand multiple hits from Feitan's sword without injury. Nen: Zazan mastered Nen soon after her birth, to the point she could clash with a member of the Phantom Troupe nad have the upper hand for a fair part of the fight, suggesting that she might have been proficient at Enhancement. She also developed two powerful Nen abilities in a very short amount of time, one of which seemed to vouch for a high degree of proficiency in Manipulation. Her ability to approach Pokkle without being sensed might mean she was capable of executing Zetsu unconsciously. After ripping off her stinger and turning into her hulking form, she threw a small quantity of aura at Feitan, showing decent skills in Emission. She apparently knew how to use vows and limitations to strengthen her Nen. *''Queen Shot:'' By stinging a human, Zazan could transform them into a grotesque human-animal hybrid who becomes utterly loyal to her. Should the target be too weak, the metamorphosis would kill them. The transformation is irreversible, bu ther control over the target's mind terminated with her death. This seems to suggest her ability involved Manipulation. With this ability, Zazan was able to mutate and control at least a few dozen Meteor City residents. *''Monster Queen Form:'' This technique was Zazan's last resort. Zazan pulled out her stinger and transformed into a grotesque crocodile-like monster. Her durability increased dramatically, allowing her to come out of Feitan's Ko attack unscathed despite having just left herself completely open. However, her skin could not protect her from the effects of Rising Sun. Her physical strength also received a remarkable boost, as she managed to break his arm with a single blow. Despite her bulk, she remained fast enough to keep up with him, forcing him on the defensive whereas she lost to him in speed shortly prior to transforming. Abilities Authority: During her time as a Squadron Leader, Zazan had authority over her underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. Her leadership skills, combined with her power and the special properties of her stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. Perception: Zazan was fairly perceptive, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him. Stealth: She was also adept at stealth, having managed to sneak up on Pokkle, who has exhibited considerable skill in ambushes in his own right. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Zazan was skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword strikes with her stinger without ever getting hit by a frontal attack. Her primary means of offense and defense was her venomous stinger; her proficiency at using it matching Feitan's sword skills. She was also adept at using her legs to kick the opponent should she manage to create an opening with her stinger. After the transformation, she began to attack with her arms, adopting a fighting style based on continuous, heavy punches. Category:Hunter × Hunter Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen Users